vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Tendril
|-|Tv Series= |-|Comic= Summary Tendril "The ravager of Earth's mantle" is one of the main antagonists of the Inhumanoids cartoon series. Tendril is a strange plant-like Inhumanoid that serves Metlar along side D'Compose. The Granites defeated Tendril during the war between the Mutores and the Inhumanoids by chaining him up in stone chamber that was located two miles underground. He remained locked in the stone chamber until Blackthorn Shore freed him centuries later using a large drilling rig. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A Name: Tendril, Ravager of Earth's Mantle Origin: Inhumanoids Gender: Male Age: At least hundreds to thousands of years old, possibly over a million years old Classification: Inhumanoid Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (1 & 3), Large Size (Type 0, 11.4m), Underwater Breathing (Type 2), Self-Sustenance (Type 2), Regeneration (High-Mid, Can regenerate from just one of his tentacles in seconds), Duplication, Great Climbing Ability Attack Potency: Small Building level+ (Casually burst out of the ground. Smashed through three rock pillars. Shattered an Attack Helicopter. Badly damaged a Tank with just one of his tentacles. Far Stronger than Tank. Simultaneously smashed a helicopter and car to pieces on two different occasions.) Speed: Superhuman Travel Speed (Can keep up with Earth Core’s vehicles) with Subsonic+ Combat and Reaction Speed (Comparable to Metlar. Can easily Slap and Catch speeding helicopters right out of the air.) Lifting Strength: Class M (Lifted a submarine. Picked up a tank as if it were a toy.) Striking Strength: Small Building Class+ Durability: Small Building level+ (Survived a direct missile explosion and a fall from a great height. Was completely unaffected by numerous Tank rounds. Survived a museum’s gas line explosion. Took a punch from Metlar.) Stamina: High. Has never shown to tire in battle, will keep on fighting even after having numerous limbs blown off. Range: Several Meters via Melee due to his sheer size. Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Below Average. Seems to have a limited vocabulary and refers to himself in the third person. Though he was still smart enough to understand and take orders from Metlar and the advanced super computer Cypheroid. Weaknesses: He’s vulnerable to Laser based attacks/weaponry, they usually blast right through him with ease. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Duplication:' If any piece of Tendril’s body is ripped, cut, or sliced off, it will simply grow into an perfect clone of Tendril. There have been up to 5 or 6 Tendrils on screen at once and it’s been stated that an entire army of Tendrils could be spawned from just a single Tendril. It might be possible that the speed at which Tendril’s severed pieces/limbs regenerate into a whole new Tendril could vary depending on the size of the severed limb/piece, since there was one instance where a severed piece of Tendril that was roughly the size of a humans forearm, took anywhere from days to weeks to grow into a whole Tendril, though it may also be possible that this was just Plot Induced Stupidity. Gallery TL4.jpeg TL3.jpeg TL2.jpeg TL1.jpeg TL5.jpeg Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Monsters Category:Underwater Breathing Users Category:Immortals Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Inhumanoids Category:Evil Characters Category:Villains Category:Antagonists